Aggralan
| affiliation = Horde, Orgrimmar, The Mag'har, Frostwolf Clan, Earthen Ring | faction = Horde | occupation = Captain | location = Lost Isles, Maelstrom, & Mount Hyjal | status = Alive | alignment = Chaotic Good | relatives = Thrall (husband) Durak (son) Ryal (mother) Sarrak (maternal grandmother) Durotan (father-in-law) Draka (mother-in-law), Second Child }} :Hear me, Go'el! You are not alone! (TCG) Aggralan, mostly called Aggra, is the daughter of Ryal and granddaughter of Sarrak, and a member of the Frostwolf clan. }} She is a pure Mag'har orc who remained untouched by the demonic blood, and was the captain of Draka's Fury which was destroyed near the Lost Isles. She then appears as a quest giver on the Lost Isles. She later appears at the Maelstrom and is affiliated with the Earthen Ring. In Patch 4.2, she appears in Mount Hyjal as part of a series of quests to recover Thrall from the affliction caused by Majordomo Staghelm and the Twilight's Hammer. Biography The Shattering In the book The Shattering, she teaches Thrall to become a better shaman and, despite quarrels, becomes his mate. It has also been confirmed by Chris Metzen. BlizzCon 2010 Aggra is a favorite of Greatmother Geyah, Thrall's grandmother. She met Thrall during his quest to Nagrand to learn more about the elements from the Mag'har. Aggra, furious with Thrall for seeming to abandon his people and homeland in favor of an alien land, began to quarrel with him. As Thrall began preparations for his vision quest, Aggra was assigned by Greatmother Geyah to be his mentor. Despite their relationship starting with spiteful comments and arguments, eventually Aggra began to fall in love with Thrall and his great heart. As Thrall readied to depart Nagrand to return to Azeroth, Aggra openly admitted her desires and became his mate. Aggra is exactly what an orc is supposed to be: strong, intelligent, and incredibly loyal to those she holds dear. Though young, she is a powerful shaman, powerful and wise enough to teach Thrall, Warchief of the Horde. Cataclysm Aggra is introduced as Thrall's love interest and life partner. They officially marry at the end of a quest series introduced in Patch 4.2 as a side plot to "Rage of the Firelands". After is slain in the Dragon Soul players discover that Aggra was pregnant. Tides of War After Garrosh and the Horde successfully destroyed Theramore, Aggra was shocked when she learned from this. When Thrall received a vision of Jaina Proudmoore who was planning to use enslaved Water Elementals to destroy Orgrimmar as a part of revenge, Aggra wished to accompany him, but Thrall convinced her to stay while he travels alone. Aggra understood his words and wished him luck. Mists of Pandaria In Mists of Pandaria, Aggra and Thrall's son has been born, his name is Durak, possibly a combination of Durotan and Draka's names. War Crimes Aggra and her son accompanied Thrall to Pandaria where they would serve as witnesses during the trial of Garrosh Hellscream. It is revealed that she is pregnant again, meaning that she would soon give birth to her second child. Warlords of Draenor While her husband was leading the Horde to fight against the Iron Horde on the alternated-version of Draenor, Aggra remained behind at Orgrimmar and continued to look after her children. Growing worried, Aggra left Orgrimmar and traveled to Draenor to meet up with her husband and accompany him on his mission in Nagrand. She can be found together with Durotan during the attack on Grommashar, and later with Thrall near the Stones of Prophecy after Garrosh's death. Quests ;Horde Base Camp, Lost Isles * * * * ;Warchief's Lookout, Lost Isles * ;The Maw of Madness, Twilight Highlands * Appears during quest. The Call of the World Shaman ;Nordrassil, Mount Hyjal * * ;Cloudtop Terrace, Uldum * * ;Abyssal Breach, Abyssal Depths * * * ;Therazane's Throne, Deepholm * ;The Staidridge, Deepholm * * ;Ragnaros' Reach, Molten Front * * ;Nordrassil, Mount Hyjal * Appears during quest. Notes *Aggra might be named after the city Agra in India where the Taj Mahal is located. Media Video Patch changes * References External links de:Aggra es:Aggra fr:Aggralan Category:Earthen Ring Category:Lost Isles NPCs Category:Maelstrom NPCs Category:Mag'har Category:Major characters Category:Quest givers Category:Unique voices Category:Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Category:War Crimes characters Category:Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Category:World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters